A Sweet Dream
by Princess Panchii
Summary: Here's my first shot at a songfic in the proper timeline! Bulma and Vegeta share a dream which reveals to them that they truly, deep down inside, love each other! Go on, read! Rating is for a lemon at the end and i think some language.


A Sweet Dream by: Princess Panchii 

I do not own the show Dragonball Z!! No way! I do not own the song 'Dream' by Sisqo (yes I said _Sisqo_!). My first one-shot songfic and my first fic in the proper timeline (I just love A/u's so much!!). So… it may not be too fantastic. 

Please read, and enjoy and tell me what you think afterwards by leaving a review! Thanks! 

~*~= dream sequence

~~~= regular conscious scene

_italics_= song lyrics

~~~~~

Bulma leaned against the rail on her balcony. The cool night wind blew by her softly and she let a small smile pass over her sullen features. 

'This is how things are supposed to be. Sweet, calm, innocent…' she thought.  

Bulma stared at the starry sky, reflecting on her life and how much of it would change so very soon.

The androids would come in just two short years and she felt that there was so much left to do before that time. If just one thing went wrong, and the androids prevailed, everything that she knew and loved would be gone forever.

She sighed as she tucked a strand of her long blue hair behind her ear.

"What is to become of all of us? Me, Yamucha, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Krillin, Piccolo? Even Vegeta... I can't fathom the possibilities." Bulma spoke quietly to herself.

It was already one in the morning and for the past two weeks this had been her usual bedtime.

She sighed again.

"I had better go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll probably have to repair the gravity room again." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

She leaned over the rail and looked at the gravity pod that sat on her lawn. The lights were off and no sounds emanated from it.

She blinked in surprise.

"Vegeta turned in already?" she asked in shock.

"Well, even he must get tired sometimes…" she told herself as she turned from the window.

"That Vegeta, he baffles me beyond compare… Wakes at the crack of dawn to train and doesn't drag himself inside until three the next morning. I guess we can relate though, I spend all my late nights in the lab." She said as she smiled.

She kicked off her slippers and tugged off her robe. 

'I've got to stop being so pessimistic about this androids thing.' She berated herself as she pulled back the covers.

'Son-kun and the rest will show them a thing or two and we can all live happily again.'

She crawled into bed and closed her eyes, hoping for peaceful dreams. Most of her dreams had been filled with horrible scenarios of death that could befall her friends. They could be better classified as nightmares. However, the dreams about Vegeta being destroyed disturbed her the most, making her feel an almost motherly instinct to protect and take care of him. The only problem was that Vegeta wasn't one who liked to receive help from other people.

But she still tried. She smiled softly in her sleep.

'He'll be a hard shell to crack, but I can do it.' she thought happily as the serene blanket of sleep overcame her. 

~~~~~~~

Vegeta grumbled as he toppled into his bed, feeling utterly drained. For the past three days he had trained, religiously, in the gravity room from dawn to dusk to try and avoid the dreams that plagued him every night. By the time he got to bed at night, and slept his allotted two hours, he was too exhausted to dream. But now… he had overused his body, on top of the lack of sleep he had done he had also done excessively harsh training the last few days. 

He laid flat on his stomach staring at the wall. His mind threatened to stray to the forbidden dreams. The dreams he had about his impossibly hospitable blue-haired host. He groaned in irritation.

'I have no feelings for that wench. So she has a nice body to look at, she's nothing special. She's loud, disrespectful, and bothersome. I do not know why I haven't disposed of her yet… If I had she would not be the main attraction of these sickening dreams.' Vegeta told himself. His mind was getting heavy with sleep as his defenses lowered ever slightly. In this state he could not lie to himself. 

He didn't mind the dreams actually. The real focus point of his vexation with having them was that he knew that the things he did to the little human minx in his dreams, he could never _really _do. It was also inconvenient when he'd be arguing with her and get a sudden urge to grab her hips and pull her to him, showing how much he wanted her right then. Most of his dreams started as an argument with her, and in some perverse way he got a thrill from seeing her with the flashing blue eyes and her red flushed face. After those times he could barely look her in the face without feeling guilty.

'The Saiya-jin-no-ouji, feeling guilty? Ha.' he thought to himself as his eyelids started to get heavy.

'It's all her fault. _She's_ the one who's deluding me from my path. She's why I can't become a Super Saiya-jin. Strutting around in her short little sexy things. The Damn bitch… the damn sexy bitch…' he trailed off as sleep soon overtook him and for the first time, he didn't try to fight it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he realized what dream he was in.

One from his past. Although these dreams were often painful and humiliating to relive, it kept him aware and gave him a chance to have some inspiration for training.

He reluctantly got himself up from the rocky barren ground.

'Yup' he conceded to himself.

'Tsirusu-sei…'

He made the well-known trip to the palace and prepared himself for the scene he knew would play before him, the scene that always played.

He walked forward one step and then was transported into the main hall of Frieza's palace.

'That's strange… I usually have to walk the entire way here.' he thought to himself.

He waited, and as usual, Zarbon strutted out with a look of pure delight on his face. He sighed, glad that this dream hadn't changed.

"You're lucky, little monkey." Zarbon said as he grinned at the Saiya-jin prince.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'What the fuck is going on?' he asked himself.

'Where's the punishment I was supposed to get? Where the hell is Frieza?' 

"Frieza hasn't returned from his mission, yet." Zarbon said, answering his unspoken question.

"He'd like his favorite monkey to go on a mission to planet Earth, though." Zarbon said.

"What??" Vegeta asked aloud.

'Not Earth… not the woman…' he thought in desperation. 

'Why is everything changing?' 

But before he could protest, he found himself on a moonlit beach. The air smelt like tropical flowers, salt water, and fruits; but he could still smell _her_. She was here, like he knew she'd be.

'This is different. What's going to happen this time? Is she going to be standing before me, nude as ever, free for me to indulge in, or will she be cruel and keep an inch out of my grasp before she goes running back to that weakling idiot?' he asked himself.

He heard a small gasp and turned his head to the side.

There she was. Standing with her shiny blue hair blowing in the sea breeze. A light blue nightgown clung to her body as the wind blew against it. She looked just as surprised to be there as he, but with her weakened senses she could not sense him. 

'How long will it be woman, before your sweet torture is given to me once again?' he asked silently as he watched her approach the waves like a curious little child.

 _told myself time and time again_

_that i'm not in love with you and then_

_you came to me one night in a dream_      

~*~*~*~*~*          

Bulma walked slowly on the sand.

'This is different' she thought as her bare feet played in the cool, damp sand. She had never been here, on this beach, before, but enjoyed it immensely.

She ran into the waves as they crashed onto the beach and receded. Soon, her light blue nightgown was soaked. 

She heard a light chuckling sound and noticed for the first time that another occupied the beach with her.

She turned towards it and all she could see was a silhouette.

But that was all she needed to know who it was. No one other than Vegeta had that compact yet muscular build, that wild upswept flame-like hair, or that arrogant way of sitting.

"V-Vegeta?" she asked to make sure.

He remained silent and turned his head out to the water. 

Bulma did not understand this.

'Why is Vegeta in my dream… I never dream about him… well not that I could remember.' Bulma thought.

She moved slowly over to him, feeling apprehensive. This felt too real. It did not have the comforting dullness and unreality of a dream.

~*~*~*~*~

'Why is she walking over here?' Vegeta asked himself. He could hear her small feet padding on the ground as she approached him.

She was neither smiling, nor frowning. That was a new one for one of these dreams.

He felt her sit down beside him on the ground and look out into the waves.

He was confused, this dream did not feel right, too real. His emotions, which were usually dulled down to insatiable lust for the blue-haired beauty, were now replaced with feelings of caring, and gentleness for the woman. He realized only now that she was more than a figment of his dream world, more than something to release his pent up sexual tension with…she was more. But to admit that to himself would be a show of weakness, so he blocked off his mind's train of thought and become rigid next to her. He knew he could never have her. Even though just today she had complained about breaking up with her pathetic excuse for a mate, he knew she would go running back to him. 

_you meant more to me than i_ _wanted to see_

_there was nothing i could do to stop it_

_even though you're with somebody else_

~*~*~*~*~*~

She could feel his hostility towards her; she could feel his confusion and knew that this was more than a dream. It had to be, she would never imagine Vegeta as how he naturally was; she'd imagine him as caring and comforting. She leaned her head on his shoulder and linked her arm with his. His body stiffened more, as if it were silently repelling her touch. She smiled.

"It's okay, Vegeta… it's okay. You don't have to say a word. Let's just enjoy it." she murmured as she lightly kissed his shoulder, then turned her attention back to the hypnotizing waves.

"We… we know there's something. Something that holds us together… We are one funny little puzzle." she said as she laughed lightly.

"I like it; me and you. It's beautiful. You are like the dark evening sky and I am like the crashing waves. We seem to complement each other yet can never get along… That's true… true feelings. A match made in heaven." she said as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

She loved the way he smelled, the way he felt; she admitted readily to herself that she basically loved him.

'But…' she thought as she felt him shift position and stare down at her.

'It's only a dream. Will never happen in real life and can never happen. He's too cold and impassive; I'm too impulsive and offensive for his likes. It would have been beautiful…' she thought sadly.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked down at her in shock once she turned her head away form him. Her scent overpowered his senses. She was everything he wanted her to be, but his dreams smothered his senses, making him miss out on her sweet scents. He could feel the warm flesh of her hand as she wrapped it around his arm; and the small heat of her lips when she pressed it to her skin. Even her voice was exact.

He didn't know what kind of cruel trick the fates were playing on him. Would they come to violently rip her away from him? The first time he had gotten he chance to indulge in the true her. He had to steel himself for whatever it was they had planned for him. But, why was she here? Why did she care? 

'Most important', he thought to himself as he inhaled the flowery smell of her soft hair, 'why do I care? I have her now… I'll keep her for as long as I can.'

_if i didn't really care why were you there_

_the color of your eyes the scent of your hair_

_I know dreams aren't reality_

_but you're so real so real to me_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly it happened, what they both had been dreading. A storm came, swooping quick over the once calm waters. Bulma shrieked and clung to him. Vegeta had forgotten she was afraid of storms. 

"Woman, be quiet." Vegeta ordered.

She glared up at him, but did as told.

Lighting bolts dropped to the ground and she screamed again. Suddenly she felt a wave of some sort of energy take over her body. Vegeta blinked in surprise as the woman was literally plucked from her arms. She had her eyes squeezed shut, and trashed about, as if she were being attacked. But she couldn't see her enemy. He knew the face all too well.

"Vegeta! Please help me!" she shrieked out loud. 

He looked upon her and the being the held her in its grasp and just stood there. He couldn't do anything about it. He was too weak. Before him stood a doubly enlarged Frieza. Towering before him, the lizard laughed in a mocking tone.

"For the deeds you've done, my little monkey, do you think you deserve this gem?" he asked. 

Bulma was shrieking too loudly now to hear the words spoken.

"I think not." Frieza said before Vegeta could even respond. In a split second, Frieza created a large ball and disintegrated Bulma in one shot.

"NOOOO!" he screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma shot up in bed, feeling like her body had just been overwhelmed by heat. She heard the resounding sounds of a similar scream reverberate through the house.

"I-it couldn't be…" she said as she ran her hand through her sweat-soaked hair. 

She placed her other hand to her beating heart. She listened as it thumped against her ribcage. 

"What the hell happened? What did I dream? Why?? Why Vegeta and me?" she asked the silent room.

"Why?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta stared at the ceiling in shock. 

She had died because he was too much of a coward to save her. She had come to him, had comforted him told him what had happened between them had been okay. She was always there, always the one to take the effort to find out what was wrong with him, yet what he had always marked off as nosiness and ignorance was really her way of telling him that she was there for him. But when Frieza had destroyed her, he felt an overwhelming rage and pain take over him. He always felt that way whenever she would shriek and cry about how Yamucha had been unfaithful to her or other things that had caused her pain. He knew he cared somewhere deep down about her life and problems. What he didn't really realize was that it was more than just caring. Tonight, with his dream he knew what now caused the reaction. He knew he loved her.

_it took a dream to tell me that i loved you lady_

_i couldn't see that you were always there_

_remembering the time we shared together_

_came clear to me one night_

_i am in love_

He rolled on to his back and felt wetness roll down his face. 

He had woken up drenched in sweat and shivering. He could feel wetness on his face and knew that he had been crying. 

'What he asked?' as he pressed his finger to his cheek.

'I-I'm crying… for the woman?' he asked.

He had the urge to check on her, but felt so desolate because of what had happened that he feared getting up and seeing that she was not in her bed. He was lost. He loved the woman, but she did not, or could not love him back. he felt an ache in his heart just by thinking about it. He couldn't tell her. She would probably laugh in his face and he'd be a broken man. To have the one woman, the only woman, he had ever loved reject him would destroy him.

_i tossed and turned and broke a sweat_

_woke up with tears my pillow wet_

_and i'm drowning in a river of my hopelessness_

_if only you could save me now_

_i got to find some way some how_

_to let you know what i feel inside_

_cause it's so obvious and hard to hide_

He didn't know what to do with the feelings. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her. He could smell her. And he knew he wanted to have her. He would go mad without her. he clutched his head and groaned in agony. Already, he could feel himself getting closer to her. He could remember every detail about the dream; the way she talked, walked, played it the waves, the way she innocently assured him nothing was wrong with their meeting… everything about her was what he wanted. He wished she hadn't been there in his dream. He wished he had gotten the beating from Frieza instead. He had found love, but it was not meant for him. He would be alone forever, but now it was unbearably painful. 'I don't care about her!' he screamed in his head.

'I don't need her!' 

_if i didn't really care_

_why were you there_

_the color of your eyes the scent of your hair_

_now i know dreams ain't reality_

_but it's so real, so real to me_

_it took a dream to tell me that i loved you lady_

_i couldn't see that you were always there_

_remembering the time we shared together_

_came clear to me one night_

_i am in love_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma sighed as she stepped out of the bed, only to be racked with a felign of pain, guilt, sadness, and despair. She knew immediately that these feelings were coming from Vegeta.

_"_Did he… did he dream, too? Maybe… maybe he feels the same way?" Bulma asked.

She had realized the dream was a sign. She had feelings for Vegeta that stretched beyond love, and she was going to prove it. 

She walked slowly out of her room. She could feel Vegeta and the turmoil he was going through. She knew what that pain felt like. She felt it countless times with Yamucha. She walked down the hall to the room only two away from hers and stopped. She had to think this over. It could be a big mistake if he wasn't ready to admit to feelings. If… if he didn't feel the same way about her.

_and it came clear to me one night_

_i am in love_

_and what can i do and what can i say_

_to let you know that i feel the same_

_please don't walk away_

_cause i know i can't be wrong_

_and my dreams… they can't be wrong_

She knew what she was doing was right. What she felt was too strong to be one-sided. She knew he had to love her too. She believed this with all mind, body, and soul as she lightly nudged his door opened prepared for the worst… and the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Vegeta's head shot up as his queen walked into his room. She shyly closed the door behind her while keeping her eyes on the floor. He regarded her carefully. She seemed to be nervous about something.

 He didn't have time nor did he want to feast his eyes on her. Not now.

"Woman!" he barked. 

She looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you want? I do not want to put up with your annoying presence right now." he told her. 

She looked visibly hurt and dropped her eyes back to the floor, obviously rethinking her decision of coming in there in the first place. 

Vegeta looked at her angelic face. Her messy blue locks framed it, giving her the appearance of a tousled angel.

'Too much an angel for a monster like me…' Vegeta thought to himself.

Bulma looked up at him in shock.

She had the feeling he thought she was too good for him.

'Too good for a _prince_? It is the other way around.' she thought sadly. But she had to tell him. It was weighing on her heart.

"V-Vegeta-san…" she stuttered out.

He turned his head to her.

"You're still here?" he asked.

She steeled herself against his comments.

"I just w-wanted to say that well… tonight I realized something." she said as she looked into his eyes.

Vegeta could see that she loved him in her eyes but didn't want her to say it, knowing that he would only hurt her. He wasn't capable of giving her the love she required. He really hadn't known_ how_ to love until now.

"What? You realized you're an idiot for coming n here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

Bulma gasped and bit her bottom lip feeling really indecisive. 

"I wanted t-to tell you that… um… Vegeta I think I love you." she said while keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

He was silent and she assumed that was all that was going to happen. He wasn't going to profess his love for her, they were not going to be happily ever after.

She bit her lower lip, to try and stop the tears that threatened to come.  

"T-that's all. Goodnight." she said as she turned to the door, prepared to leave and cry herself to sleep.

Before she could even move one inch she felt a hand encircle her own. She turned her head sideways to look at Vegeta. He had an unreadable expression as their eyes locked. Bulma couldn't tell if he was angry, disappointed… or confused.

She looked down at his hand, which held her smaller one. 

"Vegeta. Please let me go." Bulma said softly. She didn't want to stand there for her to laugh at him. She already knew he had no feelings for her; she didn't want humiliation to also lay on her shoulders tonight.

"No." he said flatly as he tugged her towards him. 

Bulma gasped as her body was pressed against his own.

"But Vegeta… why?" Bulma asked in bewilderment.

"Shh," he said as he picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her on her soft lips.

'Nothing like I imagined.' he commented in his brain. 'Much sweeter, and softer than my dreams.'

Bulma gasped against his lips; never expecting him to do that made it an enjoyable surprise. Bulma didn't even know they had moved from their spot near the door until she felt herself being lowered onto Vegeta's bed.

Once he had released her, Vegeta quickly pulled off his shirt. He gazed down at the flushed woman beneath him. She was breathing heavily in anticipation and her chest was rising and falling with every shuddered breath.

Bulma stared up at him, her blue eyes glistening.

'Does this mean he has feelings for me? He didn't tell me to leave. Will he make love to me?' she asked herself as a blush crept across her face.  

Vegeta smirked as he saw this and leaned down to catch her lips with his. Bulma moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his frame.

He moved from her lips to suckle on her neck gaining more gasps and moans of pleasure from Bulma. She let her hands idly run down his back. Vegeta than moved onto her collarbone, letting his tongue scale over her slightly salty flesh. 

He placed his hands on her hips and grasped her nightgown in his fists, preparing to rip the flimsy material away from her body. He looked up at her as he felt her stiffen. He looked up at her and saw emotions fly across her clear blue eyes. She was afraid, curious, uncertain, anxious, impatient and happy. But the emotion that stood out the most was her fear. He frowned as he removed his hands. She blinked in confusion as he sat up and stared at her.

"V-Vegeta? Why'd you stop?" Bulma asked sadly.

"Woman, why are you afraid of me? Do you think I would hurt you?" he asked angrily.

Bulma gasped and lowered her eyes to her hands.

"I-I'm not afraid of you… I'm just a little nervous because I've never… done this." she admitted shyly. He blinked in surprise at his words.

This woman, the minx that was the sexual epiphany of all his dreams was untouched? 

"Bulma?" he asked to make sure he had heard correctly.

She blushed and turned her head away from him.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm not what you thought I would be…" Bulma spoke softly to him. 

He almost smirked at her; she had no idea about all the things he had _thought_ she would be. 

"It doesn't bother me woman. I just want your consent to this. Do you want this?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes.   

Bulma nodded vehemently.

"Yes, Vegeta. I love and trust you." she said.

He nodded then smirked at her as he tore off her nightgown. Bulma gasped then laughed softly. Vegeta then lowered his mouth to one of her already erect nipple. He kissed the pink bud softly then rolled his tongue over it making her moan in pleasure. He cupped the neglected breast in his hand and massaged it while his tongue worked on the other.

Bulma was in complete ecstasy. Her body had never felt this way before and she was glad that Vegeta could make that happen.

He moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention the one before it had gotten. Bulma was now clutching his hair and muttering his name. He let his hand run over her hip and skim over the strap of her panties. He sat up again and Bulma pouted. He shook his head at her.

"You just can't wait, can you onna?" he asked her.

She blushed and shook her head saying no.

He hooked his fingers under the straps of her underwear and pulled them down the length of her legs. He discarded the panties on the floor and looked at her in all her naked glory. 

He then kissed her stomach making Bulma laugh and forget her embarrassment and shyness. She grasped Vegeta's face, pulling him up to share a kiss. He took this opportunity to nudge her knees open a bit, which she eagerly allowed. He slid his body in between her legs and smirked up at her. 

Bulma gave him a curious look as he lowered his head. She watched as he passed her stomach and stopped near her entrance. 

He slowly leaned down ant licked at her folds. Bulma groaned and arched her body off the bed in pleasure.

"Vegeta…" she moaned. 

He loved the way his name sounded rolling off her lips so he got a little bolder and let his tongue delve within her. She thrashed on the bed now as he let his tongue mimic what the lower part of his anatomy wanted to do. She grasped his hair, not wanting him to move from that spot. She did not think there could be any more pleasure than what she was experiencing then.

After a few short seconds Bulma let out a short scream and exploded. Vegeta eagerly licked up all her flowing juices. Bulma lay back down on the bed and panted heavily. Vegeta came back up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and smiled up at him. 

"It isn't over yet, woman." he said to her as he nipped her nose then stood up.

He pulled off his sweatpants and let them drop to the ground. She propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him and gasped. 

'Saiya-jins are very well endowed.' she told herself as she felt her face heat up. 

He planted himself again in between her legs. 

She lay down as he stoked her face.

"Woman, are you sure you're ready, because this might hurt." he told her. Bulma nodded to him.

"Vegeta. I want this." Bulma told him. 

Vegeta felt there was nothing else holding him back so he grabbed her knees to keep her legs open.

 He then positioned himself at her entrance.

He locked his eyes with her and could see her apprehensiveness, but she no longer feared him.

He eased himself into her and stopped when he felt her barrier. Bulma had her eyes squeezed shot, trying to steel herself fro the pain.

He sighed, feeling guilty to have to cause her any discomfort. He pulled back slowly and then pushed through with a powerful thrust. She cried out in surprise and he heard a whimper come from her.

He feared to look at her face; to see the pain written there but when he looked up she was smiling at him. Although tears brimmed at her eyes and he could see that she was in obvious discomfort, she looked happy. 

He leaned down and kissed the salty tears away. He then moved to her lip and planted a soft kiss there. 

"Vegeta… I love you." she whispered for the third time that night. 

He smiled against her lips. Although he knew he couldn't _say_ the words at the moment, he knew how to show her how he felt.

He started to move within her and groaned at her tightness. She felt so good that he feared he would lose control right at the beginning.

He started to pump slowly in and out of her and soon Bulma joined in as she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him in deeper. He groaned again as her wet, warm walls pulsed around him. He sped up his pace seeing that she was keeping up. 

Moans and incoherent words flew from Bulma's lips as she wrapped her arms around him and clutched him tighter to her body.

Vegeta has his eyes closed tightly, concentrating on bringing her the most pleasure possible. Bulma's hands roamed down his back. Her fingers dug a trail into his back as he pumped harder and faster. 

Her nails roamed over a soft spot on his back and he cried out loudly. She gasped as his thrusts started to become frenzied and desperate. 

She ran her fingers over the spot again and saw stars as he pumped into her roughly. She cried out in encouragement. She could feel an incredible heat building in the pit of her stomach.

Vegeta did not know what to do, the woman was doing sweet torture on him by touching his tail spot and he did not think he'd be able to control himself. As their bodies rocked more forcefully together they each grew closer and closer to their climaxes. Then Bulma screamed out as it hit her. Her warm juices gushed around Vegeta's length triggering his release. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily. Seeing that she probably couldn't hold his weight he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side.   She kissed him all over his face while whispering how much she loved him.

He grabbed her hand and made her look at him. He could see that her eyes were still lustful and she looked thouroughly exhausted but he had to tell her. 

"Woman… I…" he started but she placed a finger to his lips and looked at him carefully.

"I know Vegeta. I know." she said as she cuddled to his chest and in seconds, his beautiful blue-queen was fast asleep.

He stroked her hair softly in wonder and amazement.

'How had she known? Why would she trust that what she assumed I was going to say was really what I was going to say?' he asked himself as he stared down at the angelic face.

"Beautiful." he said as he stroked her cheek.

"And you're all mine. I now know I truly do love you." he whispered to her still form glad that the only one who would ever know what he had said would be himself and the walls of the now silent room.

_ it took a dream to tell me that i loved you lady_

_i couldn't see that you were always there_

_remembering the time we shared together_

_came clear to me one night_

_i am in love_

~~~~~~~~~~

And that's all she wrote! Tell me what you think!! 

Princess* 


End file.
